


L-love? M-me?

by OMGpineapples



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, Depressed Sans, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Fontcest, Help, M/M, More tags later, Sans Has Issues, Self-Hatred, Soul Sex, a little sad, jk, omg, pinapples, skelebros, sorta fluff that burns into sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGpineapples/pseuds/OMGpineapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans often thinks about Papyrus in more than ¨Brotherly Love¨. But is he sure he isn't the only one holding back these feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The early bird gets the worm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is seriously my first time doing this anywhere. tbh i'm really really nervous. XD i would appreciate feedback on what i need to work on and what is good! Also tell me if you would like me to continue this! Thanks bébés!

¨Nng..¨ What a wonderful sound. The sound of waking up. Sans hated it. Waking up took so much effort now that he knew it would just all reset. He just didn't see the point in it anymore. He hated life. He hated himself. Then why was he still here?

**Papyrus.**

The tall, younger skeleton brother, was his only reason.

He only desired to live for him, and be there to protect him. To love him.

**Sexually** **?**

As soon as the reoccurring thought found its way to sans mind, he stored it away.

**No. What kind of brother am i, thinking of him like that.**

**Disgusting.**

**Useless.**

**Waste of life.**

 Sans felt his soul dim to a grey than its supposed to be cyan color, at the self hatred. He hauled him self out of the bed, feeling his lazybones pop. He groaned in the mirror at the messy state he was in; his white tee spattered with dried ketchup stains, and his black shorts folded up one leg awkwardly. But, knowing Papyrus was probably already waiting for him downstairs with breakfast spaghetti, he just pulled on his blue hoodie and made his way out of his room and into the hall.

Stumbling a little, still groggy, he made himself walk a little more upright. He didn't want to alert Papyrus on any depression. Worrying Papyrus just wasn't on his life check-list.

 

**I'm** **not worth it.**

 

Sighing, he found himself standing in the middle of their kitchen, looking up a well dressed and ready for the day Papyrus, holding two plates of spaghetti. Damn, could he look anymore... beautiful? Sans could just imagine... holding him, caressing his ribs to be responded with moans...

 

Sick.

 

¨AH, ABOUT TIME SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALMOST THOUGHT I HAD TO COME TO GET YOUR LAZYBONES OUT OF BED.¨

 ¨Eh, sorry bro. My  _bed head_ isn't quite processing that.¨

**Stars, that was bad.**

Papyrus groaned at his pun. I mean his puns were bad but that one was BAD.

¨SANS!!!¨

Papyrus placed the two plates on the table and swatted at him in irritation, but of course, Sans dodged it and ran to his chair.

¨Your smiling.¨ He sat down with a smirk.

¨I KNOW AND I HATE IT!¨ Papyrus couldn't help the grin as he sat down and picked up his own fork. Sans watched as Papyrus twirled it in his spaghetti, picked it up and took a bite.

Only then did Sans start to eat his. He always waited for papyrus to take the first bite.

 

...

 

Not liking the awkward silence, Papyrus broke it.

 ¨SO SANS... I HEARD UNDYNE HAS PLANNED A NEW RECIPE FOR MY COOKING LESSON TODAY!¨

¨Oh yea?¨ Sans managed to mumble around his mouthful of slightly burnt spaghetti.

¨YES! SHE EVEN SAID IF I DID WELL, I COULD TAKE IT HOME SHARE WITH YOU!¨

¨Heh, you don't have to do that...¨ Sans noticed the expression on Papyrus's face drop in disappointment and quickly changed his stupid answer ¨I mean... yea bro, that'd be cool.¨

¨REALLY? WOWIE!¨ Papyrus quickly stood up proudly and put a hand over his chest, while some how his scarf stared to blow in the non-existent wind.

¨THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL KEEP MY DEAR BROTHER SANS WAITING NO LONGER!¨

Sans only stared in admiration as papyrus stomped proudly to the door. 

¨I WILL BRING YOU THE MOST DELICIOUS THING YOU HAVE EVERY TASTED SANS! I GUARANTEE YOU WILL BE UTTERLY AMAZED!¨

Sans smiled a little. and to his own surprise, it was quite genuine compared to the usual fake, fallen grin he always wears.

¨Alright bro, see ya later.¨ 

He chuckled as he heard the door open to the cold air of Snowdin, and slam shut.

 


	2. Heartbroken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listened to this the whole time i was writing! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRNer6DE_SY  
> This chapter is a bit short but i will update very soon!!! ^^

Waterfall was a pretty place to Papyrus. He loved walking through it whenever he had the time, or when he went to his lessons with Undyne. That's why he would walk instead of take the River man's boat. Papyrus heard himself sigh in awe as he gazed at the beautiful, glowing cyan echo flowers. Surprising or not, they reminded him of Sans soul. 

**Sans.**

Papyrus had noticed for a while how quiet his brother was now. Sans never wanted to watch T.V. or play games or even talk like they used to before. Papyrus missed his old brother. Why had he become like this? Did he not love him anymore? Did Papyrus do something wrong? He felt his feelings hurt when he thought of these questions, and honestly wished he knew the answer. He was frustrated but determined to make Sans happy again.

That's when Papyrus stopped his constant walking pace. He felt a strong wave of emotion, and a sharp stab of pain in his soul, not enough to hurt too bad, but enough to notice. 

¨Huh...?¨ 

All of a sudden it all clicked in Papyrus's brain, like a puzzle solved. He had read this in his dating book before. He knew exactly what this was.

**I'm heartbroken.**

Shaking his skull a little, he started his pace again. Papyrus understood he was heartbroken but... The book said only a lover could feel like that.

¨We are brothers, am i not correct? So i couldn't love him like that... That wouldn't be possible...¨

But Papyrus highly doubted that, he knew he loved Sans like that, and was a little ashamed to say so.

Papyrus had also thought of another theory though.

**Could Sans be heartbroken too?**

¨That could be the reason why hes so disconnected all the time now...¨

Papyrus's emotions perked at the thought of he and Sans in a relationship. It could be the solution of making them both happy again...

Soon he found himself grinning as he knocked on Undyne's door, ready for his lesson. ¨NYEHEHEH! I CAN ALREADY TELL THIS IS GOING TO BE A FUN ONE!¨

 

***

 

Sans greeted the warm air of his and Papyrus's house, thankfully. He never really adjusted to the cold, night air of Snowdin. walking home from work sucked, but at least he had something to look forward to. kicking of his boots and slipping into his slippers, he noticed Papyrus was home before him as usual, but was holding a beautiful, red velvet cake in front of him.

¨SURPRISE BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS PRESENTS YOU WITH THE AMAZING FOOD I MADE TODAY AT MY LESSON!¨ 

Papyrus carefully placed it in Sans hands, and looks at his awe-struck face eagerly.

¨Pap...¨ after a moment, Sans places it on the table next to them. ¨This is... Amazing.¨ 

Sans couldn't believe his precious brother had made him this, and just for him. He didn't deserve it, but he knew he had to accept it, for he didn't want to upset Papyrus.

Then as a thank you because he was to shocked to find the words, he hugged Papyrus tight, and Papyrus returned the embrace quickly and just as tight. The both of them sat there hugging for at least 10 seconds, both in there own little love fantasy in there head.

When they let go, Sans eyes traveled quickly to look at Papyrus's face. His eyes were twinkling fondly down at his brother with a loving smile to go with. Though Sans took this a 'brotherly love', he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. He knew he couldn't hide his feelings anymore, and felt like a disgrace when he let the words out, but he knew he couldn't stop them, even if he tried. So he looked down at his slippers and spoke soft, and shamefully.

¨Papyrus... I... I-i love you... M-more than a bro...¨

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger again!! As you can expect, next time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) will happen!! XD Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) sorry to end on such an abrupt note! Ill try to update as soon as possible! <3


End file.
